leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
GDZ04
The Raining Crystal Ball (Japanese: 雨ふりの水晶玉 Crystal Orb of Rainfall) is the fourth chapter of the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. Plot Shu and Pikachu have been caught in a downpour. As Shu complains, Pikachu replies that there's no helping it considering the fact it's the rainy season. The rain suddenly then stops, leaving them in a sudden blazing drought. As the two of them start to feel the need for water, they come across a forest. Shu says that there has to be water there, however the lake there seems to have dried and all the Pokémon are dehydrating. It is at this point that Shu and Pikachu meet a girl named Ryuko, who requests Shu's assistance in finding a precious orb she lost. Shu replies that he can't waste time on an orb while the Pokémon are in this state, to which Ryuko replies that once the orb is found, rain shall come. Shu asks if this is true and immediately agrees to help, with him and Nidoran♂ searching while Pikachu and Caterpie do what they can to help the Pokémon with water in the meantime. As Shu searches for the orb, he picks up a Volt''orb'' and asks if it will do. But Ryuko goes on to explain that's it's a Blue Crystal Orb that belongs to her god. After a number of hours or searching, Ryuko collapses, also around this time Pikachu and Caterpie are no longer able to help the Pokémon stay hydrated. Shu knows that if things go on at this rate, terrible things will happen and decides to try digging for water using his bare hands. However, as he works his hands raw, no water is found. He then asks himself as to whether it was a futile task to try to save the Pokémon to begin with before he starts to cry, shedding a single tear. As the tear hits the ground, it forms into a Blue Crystal Orb which he presents to Ryuko. She thanks him for all his hard work and tells him that now the rain shall fall. Shu asks what exactly she plans to do as she apologizes for deceiving him and shows her true form, Dragonair. As the rain begins to fall, Dragonair explains that her power to bring rain lies within the orb on her neck, and that without it she was powerless to do anything, however now she is able to bring the rain once more thanks to Shu's kind heart and his desire to save the Pokémon. And despite the fact that earlier that day both Shu and Pikachu were cursing the rain that came upon them, right now it is a blessing. Major events * Shu meets Ryuko. Debuts Humans * Ryuko Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * (Ryuko) Characters Humans * Shu * Ryuko Pokémon * ( ) * * * * * * * (Shu's) * (Shu's) * * (Ryuko) In other languages }} Category:Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All chapters zh:GDZ04